The little white Lion cub
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A young white lioness cub age five is found by the mutants. Then they make her their slave Lion-o and the others find out and must rescue her. Then they find out something about her.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A white lioness cub named Liosia climbed out of a suspension capsule that also doubled as an escape pod. "Where am I?" She asked. She had been launched out of the ship by her mother. Her mother had told her a lot about her father. They were going to find him. Her mother had been trying to contact him for years.

The mutants saw the child. "She could be useful to us it is not everyday where you can raise an obedient slave." Slithe said.

Then came towards the child. The cub saw the mutants come towards her. She felt nervous as the mutants came towards her. Then Jackalman grabbed her. "Let me go!" She said.

"No way kid!" Slithe said.

Then they took her to castle Plun-darr. They took the cub's dress off and dressed her in sack clothe and rags. "I wanna go home!" Liosia said.

"This you're home now, now get to work!" Slithe said.

Monkian gave her a bucket of water and brush. "Start cleaning the floor you brat!" Monkian said.

Liosia got frightened and started to work. Then started to clean the floor. She was scared to death. The mutants were going to give her more chores.

It took her hours to clean the floors. Liosia was exhausted. Then Vultureman came up to her then gave her more cleaning stuff. "Now clean the bathrooms and the wash the dishes or you will regret it!" He said.

"Yes sir!" She said then ran off to do her work. She cleaned up the bathrooms and started on the dishes. She scrubbed up the dishes and dried them and put them up.

Then she sat down to rest. Jackalman saw and went up to her. "Who told you to stop working?" He growled and hit her.

Liosia started to cower. "Sorry," she said as she rubbed her sore arm. Then Jackalman took her to the stairs.

"Now clean!" Jackalman said.

Liosia continued to work she was tired and hungry. She scared she wanted her mother.

Then Liosia made some mistakes. "For that kid no food today!" Slithe said.

Liosia was frightened, tired and hungry. She was tired from all the work. The mutants really frightened her.

Over the next few days Liosia kept on working. The mutants hardly fed her. She was so hungry. She was often punished by the mutants. They would hit her on regular basis. Poor Liosia was so frightened she wished she was home.

She was wearing a collar that showed she was working for the mutants as a slave. Liosia didn't like the collar it made her feel like a pet. Her clothes were replaced by sack clothe. She sometimes saw the mutants eating as she cleaned and worked. Just looking at the food made her stomach growl it reminded her of her hunger. She was always living in fear.

She often heard them talking about the Thundercats. Her mother spoke of them and if they were here they could help her. Her friend a bird came up to her after she finished writing a letter to the Thundercats. "This message is for the Thundercats take it to them." she told it and the bird flew away with the message in it's mouth. Liosia hoped the Thundercats will get the message because she didn't want to be here anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Cheetara suddenly gasped and held her head. "Cheetara what's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know I just feel like something is wrong," Cheetara said.

"What do think is wrong?" Bengali asked.

"I'm not sure all I know is it feels like there is someone who needs help." she said.

"That could be it," Lion-o said.

"Hey there is something on the monitor it's a little bird and it's got something in it's mouth." Panthro said.

"Well let's go," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went outside and the bird landed on Lion-o's arm. Then Lion-o took the piece of paper in it's mouth. "It's a message," Lion-o said. He read it. "This is terrible this message is coming from a Thunderian Child who is forced being a slave at castle Plun-darr." he said.

"I thought I felt the terror of a child," Cheetara said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight," Lion-o said. He saw Liosia being forced to work for the mutants. He saw the cub cower when the mutants punished her. "We need to save this child and fast,' he said.

They all got into the Thundertank and headed for Castle Plun-darr. Lion-o saw the castle in the distance. "Hang on young cub we're coming," Lion-o said.

Once arriving at the castle they stormed inside fighting the mutants. Lion-o went in search of the cub. He found her in the control room where she was cleaning the floors. "Hello little one we Thundercats are here to help you," Lion-o said.

Liosia jumped into Lion-o's arms. Lion-o was shocked and but relieved to know the cub knew she could trust a Thundercat. "I got the child let's head back to cat's lair." he said.

Liosia was now in the Thundertank she was scared. Lion-o placed her down and used the swords power to free her from the chains and collar. "There we go," Lion-o said. Liosia then got close to Lion-o. "I think she likes you," Bengali said.

"Don't worry little one we will try to get you back to your parents." Lion-o said. Then he saw something. "Hey a suspension capsule." he said.

They picked it up and Liosia saw what was inside and tried to get it open. "It's her stuff inside, this must be the capsule she came in." Tygra said.

"Yes and this is also an escape pod which means her ship could ran into trouble." Cheetara said.

Liosia nodded at what Cheetara said. "Hey she agreed can you tell us what happened?" Pumyra asked. Liosia curled up closer to Lion-o she then held onto him like he was a large teddy bear. "Looks like she doesn't feel like talking," she said.

"Don't worry when you want to talk you can you can trust us," Cheetara said.

Once back in cats lair the Thunderkittens, Snarf and Snarfer came to greet them and welcome the cub. Liosia was startled and hid behind Lion-o. "Why is she hiding behind Lion-o?" Wilykit asked.

"Oh when we rescued her, she to quite a shine to him." Panthro said. "Now let's take a look at what is in this capsule here," he said.

They opened it up. Inside was a soft plush elephant which Liosia immediately grabbed and began to cuddle. They found some other things in there. Lion-o found a letter for him. He read it and was shocked and showed the other Thundercats. "Lilian who is Lilian?" Bengali asked.

"I met Lilian on my first solo mission in the Feliner, we kind of well," Lion-o said. He didn't know how to say it with children in the room.

"I see, and it says here that the cub's name is Liosia and she's your daughter." Tygra said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

They found the birth certificate and saw Lion-o's name was on it. Pumyra came up to her and Lion-o then she drew some blood from Lion-o first. "Liosia I'm going to take a little blood, it will hurt but only for a second. Just hold on to Lion-o and relax." she said.

Liosia clung to Lion-o and shut her eyes. "There all done," Pumyra said. "You are brave little girl," she said.

Then Pumyra went to run the DNA test. She came back a few minutes later. "Congratulations Lion-o you're a father," she said.

Lion-o looked at Liosia who looked at him. He knelt down then smiled at her. He gave her a hug. Liosia accepted the hug. "Don't worry Liosia, I won't let those mutants near you again," Lion-o said. "I promise you that, as your father I promise." he said.

The other Thundercats were amazed Lion-o was taking on fatherhood quickly but everything was going to be fine. "Liosia I will look to see if you need any medical treatment." Pumyra said.

Once in the infirmary Pumyra began to examine and treat Liosia. "Okay she's not badly injured that is a good thing," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"But she does have a slight fever and I want to keep an eye on it." Pumyra said.

Lion-o nodded they had to keep an eye on Liosia's fever. Now Lion-o will learn what it is like to be a father.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and the other Thundercats got a room ready for Liosia. Since Liosia lost her clothes they were going to get some clothes for her. They had a lot to chose from the hadn't been used. They began to try on clothes some of the clothes were to big or small. Finally the found a blue jumper like outfit. It fit her just fine Liosia liked it a lot. "Looks like we have a winner." Snarf said.

Liosia wasn't feeling to good so she leaned against Lion-o. "Hey sweetie not feeling good?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia shook her head no. Lion-o placed his hand on her forehead. "You feel hot." Lion-o said. "Pumyra," he said.

Pumyra came over. "What is it Lion-o?" Pumyra asked.

"I think her fever has gotten worse." he said.

Pumyra took Liosia's temperature. "Liosia had a high fever," Pumyra said. "Does anything hurt?" She asked.

Liosia shook her head no. "Looks like simple fever. So lots of rest, plenty of fluids and cooling her down." Pumyra said.

Lion-o scooped her up and lay her down in bed. He was about to go until Liosia grabbed his arm. She looked a little scared. "You want me stay?' Lion-o asked. Liosia nodded she was scared about being in a new place and she was sick to boot. So she wanted her father to be close. She didn't know where her mother was for all she knew her mother could have been taken by the slave trader that attacked their ship.

"Okay, I'll stay," he said. He got a chair and sat down next to her bed. He was stroking her hair. It made Liosia relax she looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep Liosia," he said. Then Liosia dozed off.

The other's were wondering what was taking Lion-o. How long does it take for a father to put his daughter in bed to rest? Snarf decided to see if everything was alright. He went into Liosia's room and saw Lion-o sitting in a chair at Liosia's bedside. "Lion-o?" Snarf said.

Lion-o jumped and turned around he saw Snarf in the doorway. "Snarf, you startled me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry, but we were wondering why you haven't come out of Liosia's room," Snarf said.

"Liosia doesn't want me go," Lion-o said. Snarf saw that Liosia was holding onto Lion-o's hand while she was sleeping.

"Poor little dear," Snarf said. "I will let the other's know everything is fine." he said.

"Thanks Snarf," Lion-o said.

Snarf left the room. Lion-o began to stroke Liosia's hair again. Snarf went to the command room. "Well?" Tygra asked.

"Lion-o is with Liosia, Liosia doesn't want him to leave." Snarf said.

"I see, she must be rather traumatized by what happened at castle Plun-darr," Pumyra said.

"Anyone could be traumatized by that," Panthro said.

"But we must watch her and make her feel safe." Lynx-o said.

"Yes the poor child has been through a lot." Cheetara said.

"For all we know her mother could still be out there." Panthro said.

"We need to find her, Liosia might feel more comfortable here after that." Bengali said.

"Yes but right now let's help Liosia feel safe first." Lynx-o said.

"Lynx-o is right Liosia right now is feeling very uneasy so she needs sometime to settle in." Tygra said.

"I'll go give Lion-o a hand with Liosia," Snarf said.

Snarf came into Liosia's room and saw Lion-o was stroking her head. Lion-o heard Snarf come in. "Hello Snarf," Lion-o said.

"I brought some juice for Liosia," Snarf said.

Liosia was up now and eagerly accepted the juice. She started to drink it. "Take it easy Liosia, don't go too fast," Lion-o said. Liosia set the cup down it still had plenty of juice.

"I am about to make dinner would you both like some?" Snarf asked.

"Sure I would love some," Lion-o said. "Liosia would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Liosia nodded hesitantly. "Okay Liosia wants a little something to eat too," Lion-o said.

A bit later Snarf came back with some food. He gave Lion-o his and placed Liosia's food on a tray and sat it on her bed. "There now you both enjoy." Snarf said.

They ate their food and soon Liosia was ready to go to sleep again. Lion-o stayed by her side all night long. The next morning Pumyra checked on Liosia. "Her fever's gone, she is now healthy as a horse." Pumyra said.

"Liosia would you like to play?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia nodded and then got out of bed and began playing with her toys that were in her capsule. She pointed at Lion-o and gave him a toy. "Oh you want me to play too?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia nodded and smiled. "Okay then I guess I can play for a while." he said.

They started to play a game. Then Panthro came in. "Lion-o," he said.

"What is it Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"We need your help the berbils have really big harvest and they need a hand." Panthro said.

"Okay I'm coming." Lion-o said. Liosia then grabbed Lion-o's leg. He looked at her she looked scared. "You don't want me leave?" he asked.

Liosia shook her head she wanted her father to stay. "Lion-o you must go the berbils need all the help they can get if they don't get into to storage the big frost that is coming tonight will ruin the entire crop." Panthro said.

"Sorry Liosia but daddy has to go," Lion-o said. Liosia looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on in here?" Snarf asked coming in.

"I have go help the berbils with their much larger than expected harvest and Liosia wants me to stay home," Lion-o said.

"I can watch her for you," Snarf said.

"Great Snarf I would really appreciate it." Lion-o said. Snarf came up to them. "Liosia, Snarf here is going to watch you until I get back," he said.

Liosia looked her father a little worried. "Don't worry Liosia, Snarf took good care of me when I was little. So you can trust him." Lion-o said.

Liosia saw Snarf he looked really gentle and nice. So Liosia nodded and let go of Lion-o. "Good girl I won't be back until late tonight so be good for snarf." Lion-o said. Liosia nodded and held her stuffed elephant close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liosia was being watched by Snarf. Snarf saw Liosia didn't look happy. "What's wrong you miss Lion-o?" Snarf asked. Liosia nodded and held her plush elephant close. "Don't worry he'll be back soon," he said.

Liosia nodded again. "Would you like to play a game?" Snarf asked. Liosia nodded and handed him a toy they began to play. Liosia soon got bored. "Would you like to draw?" He asked her. Liosia nodded again.

Snarf gave Liosia some paper and crayons. She began to draw. She seemed to enjoy it.

She was drawing herself and her father Lion-o holding hands. She smiled and continued to color. "That looks great," Snarf said.

It was late and time for Liosia to go to bed. "Okay Liosia time for bed you are too young to stay up late." Snarf said. Liosia reluctantly crawled into bed. Then Snarf turned off the light.

Lion-o did not get back to cat's lair until almost midnight. "Hey Snarf is Liosia in bed?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she is," Snarf said.

Lion-o went bed himself after seeing Liosia was fast asleep in bed.

Early the next morning Lion-o woke up with the other Thundercats. A couple of hours later he went into Liosia's room and woke her up. "Morning Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and hugged him.

Over the next couple of days Liosia began to follow Lion-o all around cats lair. "Wow just like a little chick." Panthro said.

Lion-o came out of the bathroom. "Sorry I don't know why I should apologize for leaving you to go to the bathroom," Lion-o said. Liosia grabbed his arm and looked up at him. Lion-o just melted and hugged her.

Lion-o hoped to hear his daughter's sweet voice. She hasn't said a word since her rescue. Today all of that changed. "I love you daddy," Liosia said.

Lion-o's heart melted at hearing that. All of the Thundercats went: "Aaaw!"

Lion-o hugged Liosia and kissed her forehead. "I love you too my daughter," he said.

Liosia was now talking to the other Thundercats too. She called them her aunts and uncles. They thought that was just too precious. Liosia was shy but not like she was when she was first rescued. Now she wanted to explore outside cat's lair. "Okay stay close," Lion-o said.

"Yes daddy," Liosia said.

They were exploring around Third earth. Liosia saw the berbil village. "She's very lovely Lion-o." Robear Bill said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Liosia got to try candy fruit. "That tastes good." Liosia said. Lion-o smiled at the sight. Liosia was really enjoying herself.

Liosia was amazed by the unicorns they were so gentle.

"Liosia tomorrow we will see hook mountain but it's getting late and you are too young to be up late." Lion-o said picking her up.

"Ah daddy!" Liosia said.

Lion-o tucked Liosia in bed and told her a story. "Night Liosia." he said.

"Good night daddy," Liosia said.


End file.
